A New Life
by Mia Raven
Summary: Bella left Edward and decided to make some changes. After losing happiness once again, she goes to Texas with Alice and Jasper. What will happen when someone new steps into her life? What is it with Bella and vampires anyway?
1. Prologue

I made the biggest change in my life since moving to Forks. I broke up with Edward.

After returning from Volterra things had changed a lot. I went there to save him, but somehow realized, I wasn't in love with him anymore. I guess, I had some sort of obsession about not letting go. Now that I had him back, I didn't want it. Somehow during the time after he left me in the woods, I had grown up but he was frozen in time, forever as seventeen. One thing I didn't understand tho, he was 17 but acted like an old man and explained it with his actual age that was over a hundred years. Some of their family members were older, I mean, Charlisle and Jasper were older, but they had somehow managed to adapt. He never did.

I wasn't enough ladylike for him and he did his best to change me. He controlled me even more, he refused my attempts to seduce him even more, he even didn't kiss me on my lips. I just couldn't take it anymore and told him that I had got tired of all this bullshit and sexual frustation. He blamed me for being too interested in carnal pleasures and somehow considered me too filthy for him now. So we split up with a huge fight and he left to Alaska to live with the Denali clan. Alice was beyond pissed but I really didn't care anymore.

I wasn't sure about his feelings but somehow I was different now. Instead of thinking about others I begun thinking aobut myself. I needed to be free from him.

Well, that sums it up – I wanted to be free from his reign, I wanted to be myself again. I wanted to breathe.


	2. Changes

I woke up next morning after breaking up with Edward and stretched myself climbing out of bed. I walked over to my dresser and tripped. Fortunately I somehow managed not to fall, but it made me awfully angry. I even didn't uderstand why but I was furious. I mubled profanities to myself and chuckled – if only Edward knew what words I used...

"That's it!" I suddenly realized something. My clumsiness always got in the way of enjoying life. I never wore high heels, I never went running, I avoided contact with crowds because I was afraid to stumble and fall and make fool out of myself. I had never done anything about it and now I came to a conclusion to to something about it.

After the shower I went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal. While eating it I flicked through a phone book and marked down some gyms and dance classes I planned to visit. I spent some time thinking about my exeriences with sports and stuff like that and there wasn't actually much to think about. I guess I never really tried to improve my balance and stuff.

I also spent some time in front of the large mirror down the hallway upstairs (Charlie bought it because of me saying that girls needed a big one altough I suspected it had to to with his conversations with Renee). I actually looked every part of me critically and I wasn't exactly satisfied with the view. My tummy was way too soft and my arms and legs were just boney, no muscle there, I sighed. I mean I wasn't that awful and I knew it could be much worse, but it didn't make me feel better. No wonder I felt so plain. I was – not bad looking but nothing noticable either.

I had to call Alice.

Before I had a chance to do so, she literally flew in from the front door. Of course. She and her visions.

"You're not fat, Bella dear!" she was next to in front of the mirror before I noticed I was still in my unerwear. I shrieked from surprise and pulled a t-shirt over my head.

"Do you spend your entire time watching after me?" I asked chuckling.

She faked being offensed and pushed my through my bedroom door. Next oment I saw a blur moving in my closet and a moment after that I was already dressed. How she managed to do it without m even noticing was beyond understanding, but then again, it was Alice – the most uncontrollable force of nature.

We arrived to the gym an hour later. Alice dcided to wait outside until I went to talk to the personal trainer.

I was greeted by a blonde woman who smiled and asked if she could help me.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I called you earlier."I explained.

"Oh, yes of course. Nice to meet you in person. I understood you have problems with balance and you're not satisfied with your body?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm not fat but my body is soft and even if I have muscles, I can't seem to find them. My balance is horrible. I'm clumsy and it is a big problem. What to do? Can grace and balance somehow be improved?"

"Sure, but gym doesn't help much gaining grace. You will need soe dance courses or something like that. But I can for certain help to work with your body. We need to make training plan and maybe also a nutrition plan. Tell me about your usual daily menu?"

An hour later I exited the gym with a stack of papers – training plan, schedule for the next three months, information about different exercises and about gym equipment and gym info. I didn't nutrition plan as the trainer thought my diet was healthy enough. She however suggested to drink more water daily.

I knew I didn't get away that easy. Alice dragge me to a sports store and insisted on buying me training clothes. I agreed and we chose three sets – green (for jogging in the woods as Alice explained) and red and black for gym. I also got two pairs of black sneakers.

Next we ended up in a dance studio. I winced seeing mirros and touched the scar on my arm. It was slightly cooler than my skin. A remainder from Phoenix. I talked to the teacher and she thought latin-american style and modern dance would help me a lot, so I signed for the beginners classes and left with a schedule.

Of course Alice dragged me to another shopping round and we ended up buying some sports underwear and some skirts and shirts and dresses that would be comfortable in dance classes.

I got home late and I was totally exausted. Charlie greeted me and looked questioningly at my pile of bags. I told him about breaking up with Edward and he couldn't hide his happyness. I also told about the gym and dance classes and he thought that was a really good idea.

After reheating some of the pizza he had ordered, I washed my teeth and went to sleep. Thankfully it was saturday.


	3. Progress

**I have only an idea how Benjamin should look like but I haven't found anyone who looks like how I picture him. If anyone has a good suggestion, please feel free to do so!**

I don't own anything but sexy Benjamin. owns the others and I just mess with them.

November...

It's been six months since I started training in the gym and taking dance lessons.

I never thought it would have so much impact already. I had muscles where I never thought they even existed. My personal trainer was very satisfied with my achievements. My soft tummy was now beautiful and altough I didn't have sixpack or something, you could really tell, I had muscles there.

What had improved most, was my balance. Dance lessons had done a miracle. I was a lot more graceful and didn't have problems tripping on a flat surface anymore. I never liked dancing and I went there having huge issues. I changed my mind quickly. It was really fun and my dance partner helped me a lot.

Ok, about my dance partner – he was hot and obviously interested in me. No wonder, things got a bit heated between us, the dance moves we had to make weren't exactly innocent. He was about 6'' and had a perfect body. His muscles weren't big but he was well-built nonetheless. He had dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin and the most amazing hazel eyes. After two months of heated dance lessons we finally went on a date.

We have been sort of together since, but we are not eager to define our reltionship. It's sort of wanting and needing each other and a strong physical attraction but not so much about feelings, but it's exactly what I need now. I'm not interested in having any serious relationship. He made me feel beautiful and wanted. That's quite enough. I guess, Edward ruined my views on a normal relationship anyway and I just wanted to have fun and passion in my life. Something I never had with him. So Benjamin offered me all that.

We spent hours discovering each other's bodies. He knew how to make me moan in pleasure and scream his name when I came. I learned how to do the same to him and we were total nymphomaniacs. We had so much passion and it also showed on the dancefloor. I had always thought that if there's no chemistry between partners, things won't work and guess I was right.

Charlie wasn't happy about it but he said that anybody would be better thad Edward, so he never really complained. After all I was now 19.

Jaccob was thrilled that I finally chose a human to be with. After he imprinted, things went back to normal. We were good friends and he no longer loved me as a woman, which I was happy about. He and Benji (my nickname for him) got along well and I liked Cassie (Jacob's imprint) as well. We went to the movies together.

Edward was angry. He hadn't got over me and still thought he had a chance. He was even more selfish I ever imagined. I had a strange birthday this year as he and Benji first met.

_Flashback:_

_I agreed with a birthday party but I had my conditions. No more glass and no more packing paper. I also got to pick my quests. So I only picked Benjamin, Jacob and Cassie and all the vampires agreed to behave. Charlie went fishing with Billy and we decided to have a party at my place. _

_Everybody came except Edward but I wasn't surprised. All the presents were in gift bags and we had no glasses. We had a lot of fun and to my surprise, everybody got along very well. Charlile and Esme left early and the others had difficult time acting normal – eating must have been really disgusting for vampires, but Alice said that it was no problem and that they actually hid the food and didn't eat more than a few bites. _

_Someone knocked on the door and I went to open it. I wasn't expecting anyone... It was Edward. He hugged me and gave my a gift bag. I invited him in and introduced Cassie and Benjamin. He seemed to be ok but later when Benji grabbed my waist and wispered some things he would like to do to me later in my ear, he excused himself and left. _

_Later Alice told me he was jealous and angry and even thought about hurting Benjamin. I got angry and called him. He called me a whore and unmoral. He said that he was disapointed in me and he was better than Benji. I told him that I wouldn't know as he never wanted to have something intimate with me. He begun with his vampire bullshit and I just asked him thow he knew about controlling if he even didn't try. He asked if I broke up with him because of sex and I told him that I ended this because I didn't love him anymore. I ended the call._

_End flashback._

I haven't talked with Edward since that.

Alice was thrilled that I had someone and the others agreed. She never forgot to mention that I looked like I had got laid. I still think she says it to make me blush.

Even Rose was happy and we got along a lot better now. We went shopping and she and Alice played Bella-Barbie with me. I didn't complain. I needed it.

I was different now. I had new hairstyle and I wore more girly clothes. I liked my new black high heeled boots and I had changed my ordinary jeans to some skinny ones. All the boys also noticed tha change and tried to get me on a date. After seeing me with Benji they stopped, but I still got lustful glances.

I had stopped caring what others thought aobut me and my actions and I was really happy once in my life. But good things don't last forever.


	4. Destruction

I think I found my perfect Benjamin – Frank Iero. I'm not really a fan of MCR and discovered him just when I searched net for totally different purposes but he looks exactly how I pictured Benjamin in my head. I can't really picture him in dance classes tho...

January

I knew thing won't be good forever.

Benji got an amazing job offer in Italy (he is 25 and a designer, so no school) and he decided that I was more important, but I told him that he could not turn down this once in a lifetime offer. So he accepted it.

We had grown closer lately and it hurt like hell because we knew that this was the end. Long term relationships just don't work. We spent the last night together. We made love and just talked all night long. We both ended up crying.

I went to the airport with him and sent him away. When I got home, I just cried for hours and later ended up on the couch with a huge ice cream. Alice came to visit me, but I was very unpolite and sent her away. She never left though. She told me that Edward was behind the job offer. He had connections and he used them to get rid of Benjamin. He still thought he had a chance.

I was beyond furious. I called him and said there was something I needed to talk to him about. He happily agreed and I suspected it had something to do with his hopes of getting me back.

"Hello, Bella dear!" he greeted me with a smile. For once I was glad he couldn't read my mind.

"Oh no, don't even try." I was sure my face was red from anger. "I know that you were behind that job offer Benjamin got. How could you?"

"You never really loved him. I did you a favour. You know I'm better than your silly human boyfriend."

"How do you know how I feel about him? You have no right to interfere? It's MY life and it has nothing to do with you. Hasn't been for a long time. You are not better than Benji. It has nothing to do with you being a vampire or him being a human. It has a lot to do with the fact that he lets me live my life as I want. Honestly I think you never really had control issues. I think you were too afraid to even try. Well I would still be a virgin, if I were with you. You never really planned to change me anyway."

He seemed to be stunned hearing my little rant. I've never seen vampire thinking so long. Finally he asked. "Is sex the real reason why you left me?"

I kind of expected that as I remembered having this conversation some time before. It still made me angry. I guess he will never understand that my life isn't based on him anymore. I wasted enough time of my life being his shadow when we were together.

"Sex wasn't the reason I left you. Your lack of interest in my wants was. You never asked what I wanted because you thought you just knew it better. Your egoism destroyed everything we might have had. I really thought we could remain friends but obviously it is impossible. You still try to control my life although we are not together. Not that you had any right to do it then. I will never forgive you for destroying my relationship."

With that I took my bag and left.

Edward's point of view.

When she left I felt my dead heart break. I understood that now I had really lost her. How stupid of me. When she went to those silly dance courses I really didn't know what to think about it. I saw the progress with my own eyes and she was happy. She wore more feminine clothes and it made her even more pretty than she already was. All the boys in school also noticed the difference and tried to get her on a date but she refused. I thought she still had feelings for me but then I saw her with that boy. He had tattoos and piercings – a total freak if you ask me . They were so happy and it hurt me. I still couldn't hear Bella's thoughts but I heard what this boy thought about her and he absolutely adored her. It seemed mutual. I also saw some things I never even dared to think about.

He waited Bella in front of our school. In his head he replayed scenes from last night. He and Bella making love in a room that I thought was his bedroom. I saw scenes of them touching each other, licking and kissing each other all over their bodies, the look of pure raw pleasure on Bella's face when he entered her, their screams of ecstasy. It was too much for me. In order not to kill him I left.

What made everything worse – my whole family seemed to be happy for her and nobody noticed my pain. Alice warned me that if I try anything she'll rip me in pieces.

I learned more about him as I did some sort of investigation. He was a designer and a good one. He mostly worked at home and worked for a company in Seattle. I decided to use my contacts from Italy to get him a job there. Once in a lifetime opportunity – how could anyone refuse?

He didn't because Bella told him it was a good chance. I know this because I sat on tree behind his window. Then I saw them making love and although it was painful to see my Bella with someone else I couldn't stop looking at her. Her body was amazing and I pictured myself in these positions instead of this man.

I thought that now I got Bella back. How wrong I was...

She found out about my little plan and made very clear that she wants nothing to do to me anymore. Never. I' sure Alice told her what she found out. She was supposed to be by my side but she betrayed me.

I will not give up. She will be mine forever because she loves me and only me. She might just not realize that yet but she will.


	5. April

**Nothing really happens in this chapter but I needed to write this. **

**Some notes: Edward is an obsessive psycho in my story cause I really don't like him. Peter will make his appearance soon. I kind of feel bad about Benjamin leaving as he became more than I planned, but he had to go. It is a Bella/Peter story after all. I brought him in the first place just for fun. I couldn't let Bella stay virgin forever, right? **

***Thank you for lovely reviews :)**

April

Time has passed quickly. Soon the final exams will start and I can get the hell out of this place. It has nothing to offer me anymore. Well, except my dad, but he understands that I want to go to college and he's quite busy with Sue lately. I'm happy for him because he deserves to have someone special in his life. Besides, he really can't cook at all and it makes me feel better to know he won't be surviving only on pizza and sandwiches.

I continued my dance lessons and my balance is good. I also work out regularly and go jogging in the woods. Alice bought me another tracksuit for this and now I have two identical ones. I'm sure she's not aware that I do have a washing machine. She obviously never wears the same things more than once. Once she told that she uses some of those clothes for hunting and actually gives most of them to the homeless shelter. So the homeless people dress more fashionably than most of the students in our school. She is currently working on my wardrobe. I don't even mind. I realized why she used to call me Bella-Boy. I only had jeans, t-shirts and hoodies. I never wore high heels or flat shoes. I only had some pairs of sneakers. I got my first high heels when I went dancing.

I'm fine, but I really miss Benjamin. I miss his silly jokes, his hazel eyes that captivated me from the first moment we met. I miss his kisses and his touches and I would love to trace his tattoos with my fingertips after making love. He never decided for me. He changed me better. He gave me life. I really never felt like living before. And he inked me. I have a delicate pattern of vines tattooed all over my back and sides. I'll have at least that to remind me of him forever.

I never thought I could have feelings like this for him. I mean it started as something totally physical, but we both got in deep. I think I fell in love and I have this feeling that it was mutual although we never admitted it. Somehow we understood this without words anyway. Eyes tell a lot about feelings.

But he moved to Italy. We wrote each other quite often until the end of march. I have sent several e-mails but received no answers. Alice can't find him in her visions. I would be lying saying I'm not worried but there's not much I can do about it. So I just think that he has forgotten me and moved on. I'm trying to do the same but it takes time.

.

To keep myself busy, I work out, dance, shop with Alice (she's finally satisfied with me) and plan our trip to Texas and Phoenix. I'm exited about going to visit my mother and Phil and Jasper and Alice really want to see their friend Peter. I'm a bit nervous about that part because Peter is a human-drinker although Jasper explained that it is easier to refuse temptation if a vampire drink human blood.

**Edward's POV**

Bella still doesn't speak to me. I thought she would have forgiven by now but looks like her self-confidence has grown too much. How I wish I could read her mind. It would be easier to work with her this way. I'm not giving up though. She will be mine. If it means breaking her again, so be it. That's why I eliminated Benjamin. Nobody knows what happened to him but I have an idea. He must be killed by now. I informed Caius about him and he probably took care of my little problem. He won't come back to Bella and she won't go to him. I know she has been planning to do it. I can still read Alice.

Nothing comes between me and my love.

I will destroy everyone who even tries.

**Alice's POV**

Edward has been acting strange lately. Jasper senses huge amounts of obsessive feelings and jealousy when Edward is around Bella. I'm afraid he's planning something bad. I haven't had any visions which means he hasn't made up his mind. I'm also very worried about Benjamin. Bella hasn't heard anything from him and I'm afraid something has happened to him, but I can't tell Bella that. She has problems enough without that. I'm still trying to find any information and I've been using my connections but nobody knows anything.

I haven't talked about my suspicions about Edward either. He's been hostile with the whole family which is surprising. He was always so gentle and considerate with us. Now he even treats Esme like shit. If she could, she would have already cried her eyes out. It is depressing to be at home. That's why we spend our time away as much as possible. That usually means long hunting trips with Emmett and Rose or hanging around with Bella.

I'm actually glad we spend so much time with her. It has good effect on Jasper who never really thought much of humans. Now he sees that they are far more interesting and it makes it easier for him to keep our diet. They get along so well and Jasper now really sees Bella as his little sister.

I'm afraid the future holds several bad things for us, but I can't lose hope. Without hope everything would be lost anyway.


	6. Shopping

I don't own any characters (well, Benjamin is mine...) but I wish I did... ;)

**I'm sorry for not updating but I was in hospital with my little girl which meant no internet.**

Finally! No more school. We had our graduation yesterday and a whole lot of freedom ahead. I went to the prom with Ryan, one of my classmates and Edward was angry. Somehow he assumed I would go with him and maybe I would have gone, but Ryan asked me first and I accepted the offer. He was a nice boy who always treated girls with respect, not like Mike who seriously annoyed most of females around.

Alice helped me and Rosalie find the dresses and she made some changes also. My dress was dark red with black bow in the back and Alice made a tulle petticoat to give it more rockabilly look. I loved it! She had sort of similar dress only in light and dark blue tones and Rose wore a long black dress that fitted her perfectly. They did my hair and make up and finally I could say I didn't look like an ugly duckling next to them.

We arrived to the gym that had been transformed into a party hall. Rose and Alice started to laugh and showed me Edward surrounded by Jessica and Lauren. They both had very tight dresses that looked like stolen from some prostitutes. Edward looked seriously intimidated.

The prom was fun, but I was glad when I finally got home. Just as I had dressed for sleep, Edward knocked on my window. I opened it and let him in. "It better be important!"

"I know, you're leaving next week and I wanted to ask you something. Are you really sure we'll never have a new chance?"

I was shocked, but an evil plan was already forming in my head. I might not be interested in him anymore but at least I could have some fun. Too much time with Alice, I guess. "Well, you are against any physical commitment between us. I have had a taste of it and it would be quite impossible to give up having sex."

"We... we... I mean we could try..." Edward looked nervous and confused.

"Do you really mean it? Like trying now?" I asked making a surprised face. Edward hesitated but nodded after thinking for a moment. I smiled and went to him. He was sitting on my bed and I just sat on his lap straddling him. He held his breath and tried not to move. I just crabbed his hair pulling his face closer to mine and pressed my lips on his cold ones. He soon responded with more passion I gave him credit for. Our kiss deepened and I grinded myself against him. I felt his erection pressing against my core through some layers of fabric. Just as I started to enjoy myself, see what a couple of months without sex can do to a person, he pushed me off his lap and was at the window in an instant.

"That's what I thought. See, Edward I need something you can not give me. Sex isn't the main aspect but we seek different things in a relationship. This will never work between us. You want someone to meet your standards, someone equal with you in a way I can not be. My views of life are different. My morals are different. You will find someone, but it won't be me."

It was actually sad seeing him like this in front of me. The whole seducing thing was a joke for me but those words were true. We stood silent for a while and then he nodded and jumped out from the window.

I finally went to sleep.

I was woken up by over exited Alice who literally jumped on me straight from the window.

"Come on! Wake up! Enough of sleeping! We have to start packing!" Damn, she really was annoying sometimes.

"Damn, Alice! Humans DO need sleep, you know. By packing you mean shopping?" I just had to ask.

"How do you know?" Wow, she really seemed surprised. I was getting better.

"Alice, you are predictable when it comes to that. You are a shopping addict. But I agree with you. Shopping it is. I need so many new clothes since we are going somewhere warm. Living in Forks has had a major effect on my wardrobe. I don't think I even own summer clothes anymore."

"Don't worry, we can fix that. Besides you have to look good if..." Alice stopped mid-sentence and put her hand on her mouth.

"What, Alice? You aren't planning anything are you?" I was curious and mildly pissed off at the same time. I just knew she was planning something. She always got that looks when she was up to something. I just didn't get it why it had to be me she always did those things with. Maybe it had something to do with me being human. She obviously said she had none but I knew better.

Sighing I got up from bed and went to take a shower. I had my suspicions about Alice's evil plans,but I kept them to myself. Not that I could keep something from evil psychic pixie.

"I saw that!" She yelled from the kitchen. Of course...

During the drive to Port Angeles I thought about the dreams I've been having lately. I saw Benji as a vampire. It sort of could explain his mysterious disappearing some months ago. But could it be? I have had dreams coming true before.

I also had dreams about another vampire. He was tall and handsome. He had brown hair and well built body. Well all the vampires are beautiful but there was something different about him. I couldn't understand what. He was a frequent quest in my dreams and that's why I thought he must somehow be important.

I haven't talked about my dreams to Alice. Somehow they seemed too private to share, but now I got the feeling I should talk about Benjamin. Maybe Alice could find some information as she knew some vampires from Italy.

I stopped Alice's rant about this years shoe collections and explained my dream. She was confused and thought about my story until we got to Port Angeles. Then she started talking. "I think you might be right. Or he might be killed. Either way it has to do something with vampires. It really makes sense. Let's grab you some coffee and I'll make some calls."

She got herself one also. I was surprised but she explained that she likes the smell of coffee and she wishes she could drink it. I sipped my latte and watched Alice talking and smelling her black coffee. She ended the call and said that her contacts knew nothing but they'll search for information about newborns in their area. I kept my dreams about the other vampire to myself though.

We had fun shopping. I never thought I would start enjoying shopping with Alice but I wasn't the same shy girl I was a year ago. Now I could actually find clothes that looked fine on me. I bought several tops, some shorts and skirts and bikinis. Alice bought about ten times more than I did. No surprise of course.

Packing basically meant that I sat on my bed and she packed the clothes she thought were ok. I tried to argue but soon realized it was useless. She really is a force of nature.

After we finished packing we discussed the details of our trip. Alice and Jasper planned to go straight to Texas and I was supposed to join them after spending two weeks with my mom. It would have been strange to explain why they couldn't hang out with me in daylight. It also suited me well since I really wanted to spend some time with Renee before going to college. Both my parents were surprised why I decided to go to college in Alaska when I also got accepted to one in Arizona. I always complained about the weather in Forks. I made my choice because I wanted to move on with my vampire family. Alice couldn't have been happier.

Finally Alice left and I went to sleep. Only three more days now...

**Edward's POV**

Bella will be leaving in three days. Alice has been blocking me singing Britney Spears in her head. Something is going on and it makes me nervous. The worst part is that I can't make any decisions because Alice keeps her eye on me and she would get a vision of everything as soon as I make any. Of course I still think about some plans in hope she doesn't get any visions of them. It really is annoying to have someone like her around and with Jasper to complete her. He suspects me and whenever I have any slip ups, he notices my change of mood. I have been out of the house more often.

I can't get the situation in Bella's bedroom out of my head. If only had had the courage to... Feeling her hot little body so close and kissing her like I never thought I could. I still think about that when I jerk off or fuck Tanya. Did she honestly think my refusal had something to do with my morality? Tanya would certainly assure it's not the issue. I was afraid of losing control – something that was never a problem with Tanja, this vampire slut. She's for sex and means nothing although she wants more than that. I love Bella, but she's so damn fragile. Maybe I wouldn't have slipped. I would gladly give away my immortality for a possibility to make love to her like this boyfriend of hers did. Its unfortunately not an option. I don't want her to lose her humanity.

But if I can't have her, nobody can. Even if it means...


	7. Road

**This one is a short piece. Next will be up today as well.**

Mom and Phil were already waiting at the airport when my plane landed.

Renee had tears in her eyes and of course she got overly dramatic hugging and sobbing and telling that her baby girl had grown up. She was upset about my tattoos, she started asking about my relationships, she asked about Edward and Benjamin... "I'm not sure, this Benjamin was good enough. I mean he totally ruined my sweet little girl. You have tattoos and you dress more provocative and you even swear." She complained too much. I only said "Fuck" once and I didn't think having a short plaid skirt that was about mid-thigh length and a wife beater was provocative in any way. It was a normal outfit and I saw many girls in similar ones.

By the time we got home, my headache was already killing me.

Those two weeks passed by quickly. Renee dragged me to shopping but soon gave up dressing me, because I had learned to fight back. Finally she admitted that I was really grown up. We also went to see one of Phil's baseball games. I had never been very interested in baseball but it was fun.

I only had three more days to spend with my mom. It was wednesday afternoon and they both game home and they had strange faces. I knew that look from Alice.

"Ok, what's going on? What are you two up to?" I asked.

Renee smiled nervously. "Oh, it's a surprise, sort of. We decided to buy you a car for graduation and since you are going to college you'll need something better than your truck. So take your shoes and let's go!"

"Ok, one moment!" I put on my flats and we drove to a car market.

Renee and Phil showed me many cars they thought were nice, but I didn't want them. They all reminded me of toy cars and I searched for something more NOT like Edward's Volvo. Finally I saw it – a black 72' Buick Riviera. It was absolutely perfect. Renee and Phil weren't fascinated. "It isn't much better than your truck. Why would you choose another old piece of crap. Besides it really isn't practical in Alaska. How are you planning to drive it in winter?"

I knew it wasn't practical but sometimes you just know when something is right and I had that feeling with this car. "I know that, but it really is like love at the first sight. It's not crap, it's classics. Mom, it is perfect, please?"

They gave up and I got to drive my baby home.

My phone buzzed just when I got out from the car. "Hi, Alice, what's up?"

"This car is so like you!" she yelled to my ear so loud that I thought I'll be like deaf for three days. "So it means you'll be driving here, right? I'll meet half way here, ok? I'm in desperate need for some girl time. Jazz and Peter are driving me crazy here. You have no idea what it feels like to be with these two – all these jokes about females, watching sports and playing with food. Horrible! Horrible, I tell you!"

I laughed and told her that certainly we'll meet half way there. I really wanted to drive my honey there and spend some time with my best friend. We talked some more and chose our meeting place.

After ending the call I went packing. Renee wasn't thrilled about me leaving but I made a promise to visit some time this year. They took photos of me and she started crying. I hugged her and she made me promise to behave in college.

I started driving early morning and spent the night somewhere in the middle of nowhere in a cheap motel. A prostitute had rented a room next door and I didn't get much sleep. I pushed a chair in front of the door just to be sure nothing happened and slept having weird dreams about criminals, about Edward and about the one vampire, who visited my dreams quite often lately. I woke up being almost as tired as before going to sleep. After taking a shower and grabbing a chicken sandwich and a coffee from a gas station across the street I hit the road again.

I met Alice in La Cruces and we made a joke about going to México instead. We had a lot of fun and we made it to Peters' quicker than I would have, because Alice drove while I slept and we stopped only for my human moments and for refreshing. She offered to drive the whole way, but I refused because I wanted to enjoy the freedom I felt driving my own car across the states. A true American dream. It really was a good trip and Alice and I got even closer. She really was like a sister to me.

Finally we arrived. It was a wonderful morning although a bit too cloudy for my liking. Alice was out of the car and in Jasper's arms before I turned off the engine. I stepped out and was pulled into a hug by Jasper as well.

"Bella, this is Peter." Jasper said and I froze when I saw him. In front of me stood the man from my dreams.


	8. Evening

**About the car: I chose it because I have it! And I absolutely love it! I'll put the pic in my profile.**

**Things with Eddie-boy will get more messy and maybe Benji isn't really dead, who knows ;)**

It was strange to look into the eyes of a man form my dreams. He smiled and said hi. Jasper took my suitcases and we headed inside. Peter showed my my room and a bathroom and I went to take a shower and change before heading downstairs.

While showering I had some time to collect my thoughts. I had no idea what my dreams meant. Should I speak about my dreams to Peter and the others or keep it all to myself for now? The situation was awkward and uncomfortable. I decided to speak about my dreams.

I got dressed up and went to the living room where everybody were already waiting for me?

"Care to share what that shock was about?" Jasper asked. Empath stuff I guess.

"Yeah. Well the thing is I have seen Peter before. In my dreams."

They all were surprised. "I can not explain it actually. I've had dreams come true before and recently I started to have dreams about another vampire, someone I had never seen before. I saw him frequently and thought it must mean something, but never paid much attention. Peter, it was you I saw, but I had no idea it was you. I guess it meant I was going to meet you which I did."

We talked a bit more until they heard my stomach making noises. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. We totally forgot about food. Okay, everybody let's go shopping!" Peter ordered us around. I wanted to take my car and the others agreed. Alice and Jasper climbed in the back and Peter sat next to me and we took off. I asked Peter if it was hard for him to be that close around a human and he said that it wasn't as he drank human blood. "You know, when you allow yourself something tempting form time to time, it is easier to resist the temptation, I guess. I don't have any problems being around humans and for some odd reason I don't find your blood attractive at all. Strange..."

I started to like him. Not in _like_ like way, but he was cool and easy to talk to. I kind of expected something else. Maybe I was too concerned about his diet before and thought he'll go all blood crazed on me or something.

After driving for about and hour we got to a mall. Peter had given me the directions while driving and it was actually easy to find. To my surprise they started to load the shopping cart with alcohol. "What's that for?" I asked.

"For us!" Alice answered.

Now I was surprised. "But I thought you couldn't drink this stuff. You cannot sustain human food."

"Well, we can't eat the crap you eat, but we can drink alcohol. It somehow acts like blood in our system and we can even get drunk." Peter explained.

"Yeah, and we'll have fun tonight. You know, to lighten the mood and to do something normal people do." Alice laughed.

They bought rum and whiskey. They also added some limes and coke to the shopping cart. I get to choose food to myself. I took a lot of stuff including coffee and Jasper also suggested some meat for barbecue. Alice insisted to pay and soon we had all the food packed in a trunk. I went to a small café and grabbed a latte and sandwich to go. Peter drove all the way back and made compliments about my car. I told him what my mother had said about that car and he laughed. "That was cruel. It isn't a piece of crap, it's classics!" he said and I smiled inwardly. I had said the same thing to Renee. At least someone besides me appreciated this car.

Boys started the barbecue and Alice helped me make some salad. She cringed her nose and said that tomatoes don't smell good. "Does any human food smell good to you at all, besides coffee I mean?"

"Some things actually do, like rum." She laughed. "But I also like the smell of chocolate and some fruits. Most of the things smell bad though."

We gathered in Peter's backyard and the boys started to barbecue. I tried to argue that I couldn't eat that much, but soon understood that arguing with them was as meaningless as arguing with Alice and I gave up. I made myself a Cuba Libre and watched as the others drank the alcohol from the bottle. Peter had explained that they needed more alcohol than humans and coke was out of limit anyway.

Soon the meat was ready and I started to eat. The other watched me and I laughed. I was used to the watching. I took a bite and moaned. The meet was delicious. Peter watched me with a smirk. "I never thought that eating is an erotic activity." he commented making me blush.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said it is that good. So I better not explain that." I answered.

"That's right. I can't say a piece of meat appeals to me." he laughed.

He evening was fun. We all were a bit drunk and started to laugh whenever anybody said anything. I really felt free and happy. Alice and Jasper soon went inside leaving me out with Peter. "I'll go unpacking." Alice said.

"Oh, don't bother. I know you are going to have sex." I laughed at her. She faked shock and they went inside laughing.

Peter asked me if I wanted to go inside as well but I said I wanted to drink some more and sat closer to the little fire they had made for me. Peter went inside to get me a blanket and soon returned with one and a new bottle of whiskey. "Ok it's Bella-Peter bonding time then" he said, handed me the blanket and sat next to me. I wrapped myself in and thought about the situation. I felt oddly comfortable around him. Maybe it was just the fact that I had been too concerned with the whole blood-drinking thing. I should be used by now, having been close to vampires for more than two years. Any of them could have slipped and killed me. Their diet actually made no difference.

"Ok, what to you want to do then?" I asked.

"I thought maybe we could talk a bit about ourselves to each other. Ask questions and stuff. Tell me if I get too private or something."

"Yeah, ok. I'll go first. Let's start with random questions. What's your favorite color?"

"Black. Yours?"

"It changes but lately it has been red." I answered.

"How old are you" He asked me.

"I'll turn 20 in September. You?"

"148 but I was changed when I was 25." I thought he might be around that.

"Who changed you?"

"Jasper." I sort of thought it might be like this. Jasper had told me about those vampire wars and I knew what his duty was.

"Are you planning to stay human or are Alice and Jasper going to change you?"

I thought about that. "I'm not sure anymore. I wanted to be forever with Edward, but things didn't turn out that way and I haven't thought about it for a while."

"If it isn't too personal, would you mind telling me about this whole Edward thing. No pressure of course."

"No problem. There's nothing to hide. I'm not sure how much you know though."

Peter said that he knew we were together and he knew about my 18th birthday and the Volterra thing. So I started with breaking up. "After we returned from Volterra, things went back to normal, well for a while at least. But I realized my feelings had changed. I had grown up, but he was still a moody teenager. He always thought he knew better what was good for me. He made decisions for me. He controlled my life. He refused to have any sort of sexual contact between us. He barely kissed me. I felt like I didn't have a life anymore. I lived in a picture someone else painted for me. I refuse to be the perfect puppet and broke up with him. I decided to change the thing I hated about myself and i went to gym and took dance lessons. It helped me to get over my clumsiness. I found Benjamin and we had a very passionate relationship. Edward interfered and got him a wonderful job offer in Italy. Later I found out who was behind this offer but it really was a good opportunity for Benjamin. But it seems that it was a trap, although I can not prove it."

"What do you mean" Peter asked confused.

"He's been missing for five months already. I have seen him in my dreams and I hope he's alive, sort of but I'm not sure. I have seen him as a vampire, but I've also seen him being attacked by one so, I have no idea."

Peter was quiet for a while and I made myself a new drink. Finally he spoke. "I think I can help you with that. I have some contacts in Italy that are different from Alice's. I'll try to find out something."

"Thank you."

We enjoyed the silence for a while and he spoke again. Would you mind telling me about your dreams?"

I was drunk enough for that. "I've seen random things like talking to you, laughing with you, arguing and watching TV..."

He looked at me with a smug face. He knew more than I wanted to tell him.

"Your ability must be just knowing things, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Didn't take you long to find out, did it? Quite observant you are... I guess I'm drunk enough to tell you that that I know we were meant to meet and that your dreams are more accurate than you think."

I'm sure my blush was all around my body by now. The way he looked into my eyes, made my head dizzy and it wasn't just the buzz from rum. I felt a shiver going down my spine. His gaze burned my soul and somehow I knew he wasn't joking.

"Okay, time for bed, human!" He joked and grabbed me on his shoulder and took me to my room. "Good night, Bella!"

"Good night!" I said but he was already gone.

I thought about his words until I dozed off.


	9. Thinking

**I don't own the Twilight characters. But I wish I did. ;)**

**Sorry for not updating. I had some issues to take care of...**

I woke up having a minor headache. I kind of expected worse. The sun shining through the red curtains filled the room with a sensual hue. I took my time to think about Peter. He certainly was the man from my dreams. Someone I had seen for about four months already. I knew now that he knew stuff. It looks to be some sort of ability. He knew about my dreams and what bothered me the most was the fact that he probably knew all the details. Fuck! I remembered how my skin felt where he had touched me. He didn't feel cold at all. Instead it felt like fire. And they way he looked into my eyes. It was mesmerizing. I shook my head. I couldn't let anybody have this kind of influence on me. Somehow I knew this battle was already lost.

I noticed, the room was decorated in red tones and all the pieces of furniture were black. It looked actually just like I would decorate my bedroom. Amazing.

I unpacked my stuff and grabbed my toiletries and went to take a shower. When I finally finished and went downstairs, they had already made me a breakfast and a large cup of coffee. I thanked them and started to eat. Having them watching me eating wasn't a surprise. Somehow all the human activities fascinated them. "You know, sometimes I think you would come to the toilet with me as well to watch me do some more human things." They started to laugh. I finished eating and washed the dishes.

Alice asked about my plans, but I just said I wanted to go for a drive. "Okay, where do we go?" she asked.

"I will go alone. I need to clear my head. I have so much things going on right now that I need to collect myself."

Alice looked a bit confused but said nothing. I put on my sunglasses and took off.

**Peter's POV**

She just left without further explanation. I was worried. "Alice, did I already fuck up? Is she embarrassed about last night? Maybe I got too personal and now she thinks I used her state. I mean she was pretty drunk."

"Don't worry, it's nothing. She told you about her past because she wanted to. She isn't even slightly embarrassed. She just needs to think about some stuff. Things have been really difficult for her and she hasn't had a time off. Don't worry, she'll be back in couple of hours."

I felt uncertain. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe Bella was just good at hiding her feelings. Maybe I said too much and now she thinks I'm some sort of psycho. She doesn't know what I know. She is my mate. Sometimes I hate my ability. It makes life sort of easier but limits the choices. I always know what waits ahead and nothing surprises me. Well, until now. There is something about Bella that I don't know and it makes me nervous. I have no idea what comes next. Being used to knowing it is really hard to not know. What if she will never have any feelings for me? What if she finds someone else and I'll be alone forever? I had Charlotte for a long time. We weren't mated and we knew it wouldn't last forever. She found her mate and left about ten years ago. I have always known I'll find my mate sooner or later but... getting together is something else. I certainly can't push thing but letting things go is so damn difficult now that I've found her.

6 hours later and still no Bella. Alice said it was nothing to worry about, but I couldn't calm down. We could all feel the storm coming. The air was thick and if we were humans, we would have been all sweaty by now. We saw lightning strike a couple of miles away from the house. Soon it would be raining. It was an awful weather for vampires. Bella wasn't one...

7 hours... Finally we saw her car getting closer. She stopped the engine and got out from the car. Even with our vampire eyes it was hard to see through the heavy rain. She ran to the porch and stopped to look at the storm ravishing the trees. She obviously didn't notice how her white wife beater clung to her skin and it was basically see-through from the rain. She will be the death of me...

"I have always liked storms, you know lightning and all." she said.

"Yeah, lightning is great to look. Makes a vampire feel more human. Vulnerable and stuff."

"Do you miss being human?"

"I missed being one when I was newborn. I got used to being vampire quite soon. I like being who I am. Drinking blood is the only thing I would gladly change if possible, but I like being strong, fast, immortal and gorgeous."

We both laughed about my last statement. Being around her was easy. We talked for a while until I noticed that she was wet and could catch a cold. I felt ashamed. I certainly noticed her wet shirt but not the fact that she's human and might get sick.

"Let's go inside. You should probably change your clothes and put on something warm."

We went in and I couldn't resist putting my hand on her back while entering. She went upstairs and I still felt my hand tingle and her smell was still lingering in the air. I took a deep breath and sighed. Alice smirked. Of course she knew everything.

**Bella's POV**

I drove around for a while and finally I just pulled over in front of an abandoned building. I sat in a car and thought about all the thing that had happened since I met Edward and his family. So many things had changed forever. I knew I wanted to become a vampire when I was with Edward so I could spend my eternity with him. I hadn't thought about becoming one for a while now. I had found a human man and been completely happy until Edward decided to interfere. I moved on after that. I had survived all this. I had become so strong after all the things happening in my life. I felt like I could manage everything.

Maybe the short relationships in my past were necessary for my growing. Maybe they weren't never meant to last longer than they did.

More I sat, better I felt. I felt free again. It reminded me of the feelings I had when I broke up with Edward.

I couldn't help it. My thoughts seemed wander to Peter. He was obviously very hot, but I felt really strange pull towards him that had nothing to do with his looks.

My daydreaming was ended by a thunder. I flinched and looked at the clock. I had been here in this abandoned parking lot for six hours. It started to rain and I thought the others must be worried by now.

When I got back, Peter was waiting on the porch. I ran there and we talked for a while. He finally thought I might get sick with wet clothes and we went inside. He put a hand on my back when we walked in and the tingling was there again.

I went upstairs and got my black training clothes. In the bathroom I looked myself from the mirror and blushed furiously. My shirt barely covered anything as it was so wet. Damn Peter...

After a long warming and relaxing bath I finally went to look for something to eat. I made myself some salad with yesterday's leftover chicken and got a glass of juice. While eating I wondered where the others were. Nobody was around. I noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table that said they had went hunting.

I got bored so I made a large mug of tea and went outside. I sipped the tea and watched the thunder that seemed to last forever. I felt sleepy and soon drifted to the dreamland.

I was waken by Peter carrying me upstairs. "You were sleeping on the porch when we arrived. I'll get you to your room." He explained. I was too tired and sleepy to talk so I just nodded.

When I woke up, the sun was just rising. I ran out and watched how the sky was like on fire. I used to love to do this in Phoenix and missed it in Forks. I hardly saw any sunrise there. It was always either raining or just overcast. Sometimes I caught a glimpse of sunset by accident, but that was pretty much it.

My mind went wandering again. I remembered inhaling Peter's scent. Another thing that made me blush, but his scent indeed was heavenly. It was warm and spicy, with a hint of amber, musk and cedar. Even thinking about it made my body react. He made me act like a hormonal teenager. Fuck! Actually everything about him made my body react in ways I never dreamed was possible. I had never felt something like this before. I caught myself looking at him when I thought he didn't notice. I had seen him in my dreams before and just thought they were the kind of ones you had about an actor you found hot or something. I remembered waking up all hot and bothered. I found myself thinking about those dreams when I was up and doing my stuff. Now I knew who this fantasy guy was and the dreams had gotten wilder. God, I had known him for what, two days?

**Alice's POV**

Peter and Bella seemed to get along well. Jasper and I tried to stay away from them as much as possible without making them suspicious. It wasn't very difficult. We just had to admit that we couldn't spend any time alone when we were with the Cullen family. It seemed to be enough for them and we enjoyed our time alone. With five other vampires around constantly we hardly had any private time. We went hunting and had sex all around the area. Peter mocked us saying that we scare all the animals away when leaving our scent everywhere.

Jasper told me to stop being so obvious about getting them to realize their attraction, but I had other ideas. Without my interfering they would probably never find out their mutual growing feelings.

"Jazz, Bella, Peter! I'm tired of hanging around here doing nothing. Let's go to a bar or dancing or something. Boys, give ladies a change to dress up and show off!"

The others agreed with this plan. I dragged Bella upstairs to my room and we started dressing. I chose black knee length skirt and a dark green halter top and Bella went to her room returning with a sexy knee length red halter dress that looked absolutely fabulous on her. We did our makeup and hair and went downstairs. Jazz looked me with love like he always did. I knew I was gorgeous like always. Peter looked Bella with awe and lust and something else I couldn't place. This night was going to be interesting...


	10. Passion

**Sorry for not updating. The real life gets in the way :D**

After a heated argument we decided to take my car. I told Peter, he could drive if he wanted to and he grabbed the keys, gave me a kiss on the cheek and was out and in the car before I had a chance to react. I touched my cheek and certainly blushed a lot as Alice looked at me and hid a chuckle. Well, at least tried to.

Peter enjoyed driving my car and it got a lot of compliments. He even mentioned something about buying one like this. He thanked me once more and I smiled to him getting one in return. His smile made my heart beat faster and my blush was probably very visible but luckily he made no comments, which I was really thankful for.

Suddenly I thought about my age. "Alice, we seem to have forgotten one thing. I'm not 21 yet."

Alice laughed. "Of course I haven't forgotten. Here's your new ID." She handed me and envelope. I opened it and found an ID with my photo on it. The name was Isabella Brandon though. I looked at Alice, surprise written all over my face.

"I thought it would suit you." Alice seemed a bit nervous.

"Thank you, of course I like it!"

I couldn't help it. Somehow my eyes wondered to Peter. Maybe more often than necessary. I noticed that he had put on brown lenses. I had known him for only some days but I had used to his red eyes that I found extremely captivating. I had seen red eyes before but they scared me to death back then. No wonder – James would have easily been my death. Laurent wasn't better. Peter's eyes didn't scare me at all. Nothing in him did. I felt safe with him. I must be really a freak to I feel myself safe with a human drinking vampire. He had actually offered to wear lenses around me, but I said it was absolutely unnecessary and that I liked his eyes.

He had smirked and I blushed – maybe more than I ever had.

He was busy driving and arguing with Jasper and I looked at him now that I really had a chance to do it. He had short brown hair that I would have loved to weave my fingers through. His body was well toned and I could see his muscles move beneath his long sleeve shirt. I remembered how his body felt when he carried me upstairs last night. I remembered his amazing scent. I remembered inhaling it and whispering that it was so good. How embarrassing...

He noticed me looking at him and his lips curled into a smile as he watched the road ahead not turning his head to look at me. Cocky bastard!

Peter pulled up in front of a noisy bar. "I know the owner, a mexican. So tequila and salsa tonight, ladies and gentlemen!"

His plan intrigued me. I hadn't danced for a while and my dress was perfect for some salsa.

We stepped inside and Alice chuckled. The bar was full. I saw dancing couples and drinking men. Well the bar was mostly full of men and they all turned their eyes on me and Alice.

"Nice... Alice, look at all these hot latinos!" I said. "Tonight will be fun."

Alice laughed and I heard the boys growling.

We found a table near the back wall and the boys got three bottles of tequila. "One for the ladies and one for Jazz and one for me." Peter said.

I took the salt and lemon and a shot of tequila. "Would you help me, Peter?" I asked making an innocent face.

"Of, course." He sat next to me and I grabbed his hand. I placed a wet kiss on his hand and poured some salt on the wet mark. I saw him holding his breath and smiled. I licked the salt from his hand, took a shot of tequila and grabbed a slice of lemon. The sourness of it made me make a face that made Peter laugh. His laugh was a bit nervous though. Now we were even.

A very hot looking tattooed man with long black hair asked me to dance and I agreed. This man was a good partner. He didn't try any funny things and we just enjoyed the music and rhythm. As soon as the song ended, someone grabbed me from behind. "Nobody else dances with you tonight. Tonight you are mine." Peter said. His low husky voice sent shivers down my spine. Did he know what kind of effect he had on me? Well, two can play that game!

"Ok, I'm yours tonight. You can do whatever you like with me. Let's dance then!" I said and saw Peter's eyes turning darker from lust. And we danced. Salsa is a sensual dance and we made it almost unbearably overheated. Being so close to each other and touching each other the way we did... Hands roaming on each others bodies, the rhythm almost driving us over the edge... The desire was more than obvious.

**Peter's POV**

Jasper and I waited for Alice and Bella to come downstairs.

"Do they always take that long dressing up for a simple bar tour?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah. Haven't been around women much lately?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah. Charlotte never took that long to get dressed, you know. Or maybe I just don't remember how long it took. It's been 11 years since she found her soulmate and left."

"Man, you haven't got laid for 11 years?"

"I have. I happen to meet vampires from time to time, you know."

Our arguing was stopped by two stunning females coming down. Alice looked good as usual, but it was Bella who had me captivated. She had a red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. We all had a small argument about the choice of car, but Bella won. She handed me the keys saying I could drive. I kissed her on the cheek and ran to the car. The engine roared to life and soon we were on our way.

Jasper and I found other things to argue about and Bella snickered next to me. I knew she was ogling me and it made me grin, but I didn't comment on it knowing she would be embarrassed.

Besides if she wanted to check me out who was I to refuse her this pleasure?

We soon arrived and I explained my plans for tonight. Bella seemed to be excited and it caught my interest. She liked salsa? What else could surprise me about her?

I ordered us three bottles of tequila and Bella asked for help. I thought she needed some advice about this salt and lemon thing but this vixen took my hand and placed a kiss on it. Then she poured salt on the wet trail that her hot lips had left and licked the salt, drained the shot and grabbed the lemon. Oh my, this girl was seriously trying to kill me...

Before I could say anything or do something, she went to dance with some tattooed hunk. I barely managed to keep myself from killing this guy. Luckily for him, he was decent enough not to try anything with _my_ Bella. My Bella? Oh God...

It was then I noticed her tattooed back. I had gotten a glimpse of her bare shoulders and discovered ink lines there but never in my wildest dreams had I thought she might have her whole back inked. That was so hot. I wondered how far this lines would go under her dress. Then I tried to think about weather and some boring things to get my hard on under control.

Finally the song ended and I grabbed her from behind. She visibly relaxed and smiled obviously knowing who I was. It was good to know she didn't flinch from terror when I was around her. That was actually quite surprising as I knew about her encounters with human drinkers. She had actually said that she liked my eyes. I had realized she felt safe around me. Maybe it was a mate thing, maybe it was her lack of self preservation.

"Nobody else dances with you tonight. Tonight you are mine." I said and I felt her shiver. I loved the effects I had on her.

"Ok, I'm yours tonight. You can do whatever you like with me. Let's dance then!" She said and I had to admit, I liked the effects she had on me even more. I'm sure, lust was evident in my eyes, but she didn't blush this time. She just smiled wickedly.

She was an amazing dancer. We danced whole night and this was some overheated stuff. Feeling her petite body so close drove me insane. I knew this was mutual. I felt this.

We actually stayed until the bar was closed. I drove back and the girls went upstairs. I was sort of disappointed as I thought I 'd get to spend a little more private time with Bella. I had actually wanted to kiss her since we started dancing in the bar tonight. Jasper caught my emotions and smirked. We stayed out for a while finishing the forth bottle of tequila and talked about our plans for the upcoming week. I had planned to introduce some sights to Bella. Jasper and Alice had already seen them so they weren't exactly interested. They had made plans to go to a longer hunting trip. I knew Alice had planned this so I could spend some alone time with Bella as she tried to play matchmaker but I didn't mind. I jut found myself wondering if this was about the fact that I and Bella were both single or maybe she knew about this mate thing. She never mentioned anything about it and I didn't ask. After all, it really didn't matter.

I went to my room and sat on my bed. Vampires didn't sleep and it was the thing I missed most from my human life. A was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't realize someone was behind my door. I opened it and saw Bella standing there in nothing but a short black nightgown that covered less than her previous dress and I couldn't help noticing she had a perfect body. All the curves in right places and stuff. I felt a huge wave of lust and not for her blood.

"Peter..." she said.

**Bella's POV**

I went to my room and changed for bed. I felt bad about rushing upstairs after an evening like this and I decided to go to talk to Peter, knowing otherwise things would be awkward in the morning.

I knocked on his door and he opened it. He was only wearing a pair of pajama pants and I almost forgot the reason I game here. I collected myself quick. "Peter..." I started and then his lips crushed mine for a rough kiss. An electric current flowed through me and made my knees weak. He started to pull back and I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips back on mine. We deepened the kiss and he slid his tongue in my mouth battling mine for dominance I gladly gave. He pushed me against the wall and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He gasped at the contact and pushed himself even closer. He slid his hands under m nightdress leaving a burning trail. I moaned into his mouth making him growl. He moved on to my neck when I gasped for air.

We were rudely interrupted by Alice screeching to come down immediately. We took a moment to catch a breath and I walked to the mirror. My lips were swollen and my hair was a mess. He smirked and came to me pulling me close for another kiss. "This isn't over. Far from that!" he whispered into my ear making me shiver. We went down and saw Jasper and Alice looking horrified.

"C'mon I don't look that bad!" I laughed.

"I had a vision. Edward is coming after you, Bella and he's not alone! He is with Victoria!" lice screamed.

Suddenly everything went black.


	11. News

**I haven't wrote for a long time. I just needed to sort some things out and decide where this story was going. I also had some personal issues and I really had no time to write. I'm full of some wicked ideas now though. So watch out. This story is going to be a hell of a ride and it is nowhere near to the end.**

Soon I came back from a black hole I seemed to have fallen. Peter looked at me curiously. I guess vampires didn't faint much. I looked into his eyes and saw a glimpse of confusion and curiousity. Then I remembered.

"What you mean coming? As in killing me?" I asked so loud it almost sounded like a scream.

Alice fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and said that she wasn't sure.

"Thanks a lot, you are very informative!" I muttered and went upstairs to get dressed. Alice tried to stop me when I grabbed my car keys from the kitchen counter but I said I needed to work things through in my head and I drove off.

Soon I found myself in front of an already familiar abandoned factory building. I turned the engine off and got out from the car. My head was aching from all the things I needed to think about. I lit my cigarette and climbed up from dusty stairs. It seemed that nobody had been here for a while. I sighed blowing out a comforting breathe of smoke, a bad habit I picked up dating Benjamin. I only smoked when I was nervous though.

"Oh, Benji, where the hell are you?" I sighed into the night. I sat down not worrying about my clothes getting dirty. It had been several months since I last heard from him and I was still so worried. Was he even alive? Alice still had no idea. She had had no visions about him and her connections had proved to be quite useless. I missed him. Somehow my feelings for him had changed during our time apart and I had no romantic feelings for him. I remembered our good times and I appreciated those memories a lot but all I seemed to think about lately was Peter. It thrilled me and frightened me at the same time. God, I had only known him for less than a week and somehow he had invaded my mind so completely. I felt a strange pull towards him. It almost seemed like my soul knew him and now after meeting him in person... I certainly knew how to live my life in a difficult way.

Suddenly I sensed somebody standing behind me. I stood up and turned around. "Well, hello, Bella!" a certain strawberry blonde vampire said. "You really shouldn't wander around alone in the dark."

I had figured out that much by myself already. "What do you want, Tanya?" I sneered. "Edward and Victoria are already after me and now you as well?"

"Who's Victoria?" she asked confused.

"How much do you know about my encounters with human drinkers?" I asked.

Tanya said that she knew about James attacking me.

"Well, Victoria is James' mate. She has tried to get to me several times. She wants revenge for killing her mate and decided that killing me is the right choice."

"Ok, but what has she to do with Edward?" Tanya asked even more confused.

To be honest, I was just as confused. I really didn't understand this whole situation.

"I have no idea. Alice had a vision of them coming after me together. Although she's not sure if it is for killing or something else. It shocks me because they hate each other, but I guess Edward has finally lost it entirely."

Tanya stood next to me silent for a while. Finally she started talking. "You know, I came here with a plan to kill you or at least scare you so that you wouldn't run after Edward anymore. Looks like you're not the one after him anyway. I sensed lies when he talked about your everlasting love, but he talked so passionately about it that I trusted him more than myself and my ability. I have sort of ability to sense lies but he doesn't know it. It never seemed important enough to tell someone you mostly just use for sex, you know. I guess part of me wanted to blame you for everything, but the truth is I never had any real feelings for him anyway, maybe it was just about my bruised ego. Part of me was just jealous that he thought someone was better than me. I feel bad for being the one who he cheated you with though. "

"We haven't been together for a long time. One year and seven months, I think. I know you two have been intimate. I'm not as naïve like Eddie boy thinks. Do you know he came to me after graduation party and asked for another chance? He smelled like you. I remembered how your perfume smelled as you hugged me hello when I visited you with Alice last winter. Then he got the nerve to say that we were never intimate because he's against sex before marriage. Seriously, you could do better, Tanya."

Tanya thought about all the things I told her. "Why did he have to leave an impression you two were still together?"

I just shrugged. He was even more sick than I had thought. I wondered what made him join forces with Victoria.

I was surprised when Tanya asked for a cigarette and we smoked together. "I never thought vampires smoke, but I never thought your kind drinks either." I said.

She laughed. "It's not like I could die in cancer." She answered and I had to agree.

. I asked her to come to Peter's as well and she agreed. We smoked leaning on my car and talked a bit more. We seemed to have more in common than I originally thought was possible. I found her easy to talk with.

To say that Alice was surprised to see me with Tanya, was a total understatement. Her eyes were wide with shock. "How didn't I see it coming?" she repeated over and over again.

"Relax already! It's not like she came here to kill me." I laughed and winked at Tanya who giggled.

"We know that Edward and Victoria are coming. We need a plan. It is difficult as we don't know what makes them coming together, but at least we know to expect them sooner or later. We should be at least partially prepared."

The others nodded and we started to discuss things. Tanya whispered into my ear asking what was going on with me and Peter. I smirked and said that I had no idea. I really didn't.

I was distracted by my phone that started buzzing in my pocket. Who could call me in the middle of the night? The number wasn't familiar. I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella, it is Benjamin. Where are you? We need to talk and fast!"

I almost dropped the phone from shock. He was alive! I quickly collected myself and answered. "I'm in Texas, visiting a friend with Jasper and Alice. Where are you? Oh my God, I thought you were dead. I tried to contact you." I realized I was crying.

"Calm down, sugar, I'm not dead... Well not exactly at least. I'm back in Port Angeles. Can you give me the directions to this friend's house? I really need to see you as soon as possible."

I gave him the address and he ended the call.

Alice came and picked me up from the floor. I just couldn't collect myself anymore after all the incidents that had happened tonight. I noticed Peter having a grim expression and then he stormed out from the house which made me start crying again. I felt so many mixed emotions. Part of me was thrilled about Benjamin being alive and part of me wanted to move on and try something with Peter although I had no idea how he felt about this all. There surely was something between us. I felt it and I knew he felt it too. And then there was this Edward situation. My life couldn't possibly get much difficult than that...

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I needed to talk to Peter.

He was sitting outside and sighed when he saw me approaching.

"We need to talk." I said and he nodded patting a spot on the grass next to him. "So much has happened during this night. I can't understand what's going on anymore. I worked really hard to gain control over my life and now I feel it slipping away again. I don't like to feel weak and unable to make my own decisions. Now everything is so messed up and I seriously doubt I can face Edward as an equal as I am a human after all. I don't know what to think about this whole situation – what has Victoria to do in this, is even a bigger mystery. And now Benjamin is alive and wants to talk to me but I'm not sure how I feel about seeing him again. I have only friendly feelings for him and I'm sure he feels the same way, but we haven't seen each other for a long time and there are certainly some things to discuss.

And then there's the whole thing with you..."

He looked into my eyes and asked something I was expecting sooner or later. "How do you feel about me? I'm sure you must feel something and I know I do, but what do you think about this whole thing between us? I have only attacked you and never asked how you feel..."

I thought about it for a minute. How did I really feel? After only meeting a few days ago... But he was familiar to me from my dreams. Well, that was another mystery I hadn't solved yet. I looked at him nervously fidgeting with my bracelets.

"I have known you for less than a week and I already feel like you will be a huge part of my life in the future. I can't explain this and you probably think it's silly, but... I feel like my soul knows you..."

I kind of expected him to start laughing or something like this. Part of my low self-esteem still existed deep within me. He didn't.

He looked into my eyes and the next moment I was in his embrace and we shared the most passionate kiss I'd ever had in my entire life. It felt like all our mixed emotions was poured into this amazing kiss. I felt tears making hot trails down my cheeks. He broke the kiss and wiped my tears away with his thumb and pulled me on his lap. I had never felt so whole in my entire life. Finally I felt the sleep taking over and Peter carried me to my room. He tried to put me on the bed but I refused to let go of his shirt.

"You really should get some sleep, sugar. It is almost dawn and you haven't slept like twenty hours or something. We can talk tomorrow... well later today technically, but you really need to rest. It has been a hard day."

I nodded but still refused to let him go. I felt so safe and careless with him and I felt like I needed him beside me in order to get some sleep.

"Peter, please stay here. I am afraid I'll have nightmares otherwise." I even made puppy eyes.

He laughed and got in the bed. I slipped out of the bed and he looked confused.

"A human moment." I just said and he smiled understandingly. I climbed into the bed and he pulled me close to him wrapping his arms around me and then pulled away slightly.

I snuggled closer.

"You'll be cold." He said.

"No I won't. Somehow you feel quite warm next to me." I simply answered although it surprised me greatly. I was too tired to give it second thought this night.

"This is strange." He said.

"Yeah, talk about this tomorrow, sleep, now, come... closer." I mumbled, sleep already taking over.

Last thing I remembered was him kissing the top of my head and I fell into dreamless sleep.


	12. Benjamin

**Thank you for reviews.**

**Of course Bella gave her location to Benjamin. It is so easy to trust someone you have had so much with. Besides Benji hasn't betrayed her before. Don't worry, Benji is still one of the good guys, no matter what he might be (or not be). And I haven't forgotten him at all. I have great plans for him ;)**

**Now some more answers: Bella likes shopping because now she feels confident and she also worked really hard on her balance problems. She even wears high heels now. Edward really made her feel useless and worthless and finally she got over it and it changed her life a lot. She also understood why Edward never wanted to change her. It meant losing control over her and Edward was a selfish asshole (I never liked Edward. I have always thought Bella could do better than that and this is the main reason I decided to write this story. I didn't like how Bella was pictured in those books – a clumsy, weak human with no willpower and without any self dignity).**

**Edward and Victoria are mates and this is going to cause a lot of problems in the future. I felt like this piece of information is necessary to tell now as I couldn't fit it in my story. So just for you to know now.**

**And I also want to ask how you feel about the possibility of Benji and Tanya getting together?**

**Benjamin's POV**

Finally I got back from this hellhole. At first this job was everything I've ever dreamed of but soon I found out that this bastard Edward was behind this wonderful "opportunity". I talked to Bella about this and she was furious. Either way I decided to stay and use this chance. I missed Bella and our time together. I never told her how I felt about her and she didn't either but we both knew that what we had was more than just for fun. We had decided to break up and it was difficult for both of us, but our bond remained and we exchanged long e-mails.

But this chance turned out to be a trap.

One day when I drove home from work I saw a man standing in the middle of the road. I stopped the car and waited for him to move. He walked closer and I noticed his eyes. They were blood red. I got scared because although I didn't believe in supernatural, I realized he wasn't a normal human being. He ripped the driver's door off and pulled me out of the car like didn't weigh more than ten pounds. "What are you?" I managed to ask. He didn't answer and sank his teeth into my neck. My world went blank and then the pain began. I heard voices. A female asked why this man hadn't killed me. She said that Edward had paid for killing me not changing me into one. I didn't understand then, but I found out later. I was changing into a vampire. I lost track of time of how long this excruciating pain lasted but it seemed to take several days. Just as I thought I couldn't stand more, it suddenly stopped. I was too afraid to move, scaring it might start again. After some time I finally opened my eyes. Everything around me was different. It felt like some veil was lifted from my eyes. All the colors were bright and I saw dust dancing in the sunbeams. I looked around and saw th same man sitting in a chair across the room. Next to him stood a girl with red eyes.

"Ah, finally awake. It took you longer than we expected." She said.

"Where am I? What is this? What are you?" I asked.

She started to laugh. I didn't find the situation funny at all, but kept my thoughts to myself.

"You are in Volterra, Benjamin." She finally answered. "We are vampires and so are you now, because Felix has gone soft and failed to kill you."

I jumped up and launched at her, but she sneered and looked into my eyes. Suddenly I felt a pain similar to one I had felt for a long time and I wasn't able to move.

"Oh no, you don't attack me." She laughed again.

"Okay, that's enough." The man finally said. "I believe our quest needs some explanation. I didn't kill you because I refuse to follow orders of some bossy teenager brat. I have never liked Edward and so I didn't kill you, because I find upsetting him amusing. We have to train you of course as you won't be able to control yourself in the beginning. You will feel thirst for blood and we can not let you expose our kind. I hope you'll learn quick and return to your home. I wonder what will Eddie boy do if he sees you alive and strong."

"This isn't some sort of game." I growled.

"Oh, but it is for me. Besides you need to protect Isabella from him."

"What are you saying? Does Bella know who Edward is?"

"Of course she does. Edward isn't good at keeping secrets."

"So does this mean that Alice and Jasper are vampires too?" I was really confused. Why hadn't Bella mentioned something about vampires? I asked that.

Felix explained everything. He told me about Edward's family, about Bella's involvement and about vampires. He also told as much as he knew about Edward's plans with Bella. I knew I had to learn to control myself quick. I might not be Bella's boyfriend anymore but I really cared and she was in danger.

Felix trained me. I learned to hunt and control mu urges as much as possible. I had to. Still it took several months before I was able to be around humans, but Felix said I was very good at controlling myself. He said that it usually took more than a year to achieve what I had managed in so short amount of time. Felix and I became some sort of friends. I met all the other vampires - members of royalty and their guards. Most of them were ok, but Jane still despised me. She didn't hide her hate for me and growled whenever we met. Aro prohibited her to contact Edward saying it was my battle to fight.

Soon the day to return dawned. They sent me by their private jet to Seattle and I ran home from there.

I put on contact lenses and went to visit Bella only to find out that she had left to Texas for summer with Jasper and Alice. I called Bella and she gave me the address. I guessed she already realized what I'd become. I left right after talking to her not knowing what to expect.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in Peter's arms. It was the best sleep I had had in months. He smiled and said that the breakfast or more like lunch was waiting downstairs. I went to take a shower. I couldn't help to feel a little bit disappointed to see that he had left. I got dressed and went downstairs. Alice had prepared some tortillas and I realized I was really hungry. I hadn't been eaten more than 24 hours. I ate and Alice made me a large mug of coffee. She sniffed it and sighed. "I wish I could drink it." She said in a dreamy voice.

"You would be even more hyper than you already are and I'm not sure I could handle that." I laughed. "By the way, where are the boys?"

"They went hunting and they also needed to discuss some things. I believe, they will call to Jacob."

"What?" I was confused.

"Well, if Edward is coming with Victoria, I'm sure she brings some newborns with her and we might need some extra forces. Although I didn't see them planning to kill you, things might change very suddenly. My visions are not set in stone, you know."

I nodded. After finishing breakfast I went upstairs and changed into bikinis. The weather was hot and I decided to go to swim in Peter's pool. I dived into the water and suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I started to scream, but Peter's voice stopped me.

"Fuck, do not scare me like that, ever." I hissed and he just laughed. I got angry and went to climb out, but he grabbed me again and pulled me into a heated kiss. My anger vanished quickly. He pulled at the strings of my tiny bikini top and soon I was only in my bottoms. "But, Alice and Jasper..." I panted.

He slid his hand over my left breast and all I could do was to moan. "Don't worry, they're sort of busy." He said and my face went red. He smiled and kissed me again and it made me loose the ability to think at all. Soon we were both naked and we kissed and touched each other everywhere we could reach.

"Peter, please..." I moaned and he entered me. It felt somehow strange. He must have felt it too because we both looked at each other with eyes wide open. Electricity sparked between and around us and as the tempo grew we both were at the verge of passing out. We came together moaning each others names and I felt like melting away. He held me close to him and said "Wow."

"Yeah... it was wonderful... but what was with that electricity?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea, but I'm sure we'll find out."

We stayed like this for a while and finally got dressed and climbed out from the pool. Alice met me on the stairs with a devilish grin.

"Oh, shut up!" I told her before she could open her mouth. My face must have been quite red, because she laughed so much.

I got to my room and hopped on my bed grinning for ear to ear. All this pent up sexual tension had taken it's toll on me. I finally managed to chance my clothes and get downstairs. Tanya was sitting at the kitchen counter and she grinned at me like Alice had done before. "So what's up with the afterglow?" She asked.

I felt my face heating up again. "Is it that obvious?" I asked touching my cheeks.

"Yeah." Tanya answered and smiled. Luckily she didn't touch the subject anymore and I was really thankful. She was cool. At first I didn't like her, but after talking to her I understood we had quite much in common.

"I need to talk to you today, in private. It is possible to do so in a house full of vampires. Let's go for a ride later, ok?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered.

I felt my phone buzzing in my jeans pocket and I pulled it out. It was the same number Benjamin used yesterday.

"Yes."

"Hi, Bella. I just called to tell you I'll be there today evening. I also talked to Jake before leaving and today he called and told me he received a call from Jasper. He is coming too with Quil and Paul, but they will be there some time tomorrow evening. They decided to travel by plane and Jasper got them tickets."

"Good. I hope they get here before Edward and Victoria do."

He sighed. "Me too. Take care of yourself, ok."

"Sure, see you... soon I guess."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

With that he ended the call and I just stood in the middle of the living room still holding my phone in my hand. Things were changing too quick for my liking. Peter came to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"How do you know that something's wrong?" I asked.

Peter shrugged.

I started to laugh and he looked at me like I was mad.

"If you shrug so much, the others start to think there's something wrong with your nerve system."

It made him laugh too.

"But seriously, how did you know there was something wrong with me?" I asked again.

I noticed he wanted to shrug again but decided against it when met my gaze. "I don't know. There is some sort of weird connection between us. I can feel when you're happy or nervous or something."

I thought about it and admitted to him that I felt this connection too.

"Benjamin called. He'll be here today evening. He had talked to Jake as well and Jacob will be here tomorrow with Quil and Paul."

"I know that already, Jazz talked to Jacob."

"If you don't mind I'll go for a drive with Tanya. I need to clear my head and i need to talk to her as well."

"Sure." He said and kissed me long and hard leaving me quite breathless. Tanya hopped off the counter and I picked up my keys and we left.


End file.
